This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Investigate the effects of acute cardiovascular exercise on the noradrenergic system and memory for emotionally positive visual stimuli in men and women with mild cognitive impairments. We hypothesize that acute cardiovascular exercise will result in an increase in sAA in healthy aged men and women, as well as an enhancement in memory for positive emotional visual stimuli. We will also examine whether these relationships hold in persons with mild cognitive impairment (MCI) and cognitive impairment, no dementia (CIND). We will do this by comparing the memory and alpha-amylase responses in subjects who view positive emotional stimuli followed either by a rest period, or six minutes of exercise on a stationary bicycle. Saliva samples will be taken at different time points throughout the study for the assessment of adrenergic stress response. This will be followed by a surprise memory test shortly after the exercise or rest period. We anticipate finding a relationship between the extent to which the alpha-amylase response to exercise in spared in the patients, and the degree to which they retain the visual images in memory.